Destined One
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Umi finds out what it means to be the destined one of a succubus. And there are two ways this unexpected relationship can begin: the easy way, or the hard way.


At the top floor of a very nice building was an apartment. It was neither cramped nor was it overly large, but it had a very scenic view of the city skyline, a perfect personal venue for watching the sunset, or an air parade, or a celebratory display of magic missiles. The furnishings were modern, the rooms were tidy, and the balcony was only seldom used, but it was clear the space was loved.

Within this apartment, there existed one occupant.

It was this occupant that had gotten the succubus so excited, for whoever this Sonoda Umi was, she was her destined one! And tonight would be the night that the succubus would introduce herself and start the romance ball rolling. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed the scrying spell and, standing in the center of a carefully constructed pentagram, the eager succubus clapped her hands together and let the magic flow through her.

Within the apartment, a large magical portal appeared out of thin air, casting a bright glow over the darkness. A few seconds later, and the succubus came through.

* * *

 **Timeline #1 – Easy Mode: Kotori**

After conjuring a small light to stave off the dark, Kotori gasped as she beheld her destined one, slumbering in bed. "Oh!" she cooed, "She's so pretty with her long hair and heart shaped face and her long lashes and her cute little nose…"

Yeah. Umi was attractive. We get it.

"Oh, be still my beating heart!" said Kotori wistfully as her heart went doki doki.

 **Timeline #2 – Hard Mode: Honoka**

"Damn she's sexy!" exclaimed Honoka as she looked over the slumbering Umi. The succubus shamelessly pulled back the blanket covering her destined one, then snuck a peek under the blunette's shirt.

"Huh. She's kinda flat, but she's got great abs! I bet with her endurance she can go for hours!"

* * *

 **Timeline #1 – Kotori**

After she had calmed down, Kotori thought about what to do next. "I suppose our introduction will have to wait for the morning then," she decided.

The succubus gently lifted the covers and slipped in next to Umi, a serene smile on her face. "Good night, my destined one…"

 **Timeline #2 – Honoka**

"Hey!" called Honoka as she shook the blunette, "Wake up! Wake up and ravish me!" she demanded.

Wordlessly, perhaps subconsciously, an arm reached out.

"Huh? A pillow?"

Wham!

* * *

 **Timeline #1 – Kotori**

When Umi stepped into her living room in the morning, the first thing she noticed was breakfast already laid out on the table. The second thing she noticed was an attractive brunette smiling lovingly at her.

"Good morning!" greeted Kotori, "I made breakfast!"

"Whoa!" yelped Umi, stepping backwards. "Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"Perhaps I could explain over breakfast?" asked Kotori hopefully.

Umi hesitated. "Well…"

Kotori clasped her hands together and begged. "Onegai?!"

 **Timeline #2 – Honoka**

An ear piercing shriek filled the air courtesy of Umi as the blunette awoke to a ginger haired stranger sprawled all over her, half-naked and drooling.

Honoka, for her part, slept through this interruption. She opened her mouth and chomped down on a mouthful of Umi's pajamas. "Mmm…" she murmured, "Today's bread is delicious again…"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?!" shouted Umi as she threw the succubus to the floor.

Honoka yawned loudly as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her face as she turned to look her destined one in the eye. "…Who are you?"

"That's what I want to know!"

* * *

 **Timeline #1 – Kotori**

Later that night, Umi and Kotori were getting ready to sleep, the human deciding to try out a relationship with the succubus.

"I'm sorry if I'm being awkward," said Umi, clutching a pillow to her chest as she sat on her bed. "I've never really been in a relationship before, and this isn't exactly a normal one, you know?"

"It's okay Umi!" smiled Kotori. "I'm just happy you're giving me a chance."

A light blush appeared on Umi's face and she returned Kotori's smile before the succubus ducked into the bathroom. Umi leaned back against the headboard and hummed ponderously over this new relationship.

Just then, a bright portal appeared in the bedroom, startling her. Out walked a second succubus, striding with confidence and a swagger in her step.

"Good evening, my destined one!" she greeted brightly, hands in the air as if making some grand gesture.

Umi sweatdropped. "There's… another succubus?"

"Eh?" asked Honoka with a head tilt. "What do you mean another one?"

Just then, Kotori came out of the bathroom. "Honoka?!"

"Kotori?!"

 **Timeline #2 – Honoka**

Later that night, Umi and Honoka were getting ready to sleep, the human too exhausted from Honoka's antics to expel the succubus from her home.

"A futon?!" cried Honoka indignantly. "Umi! Let me sleep with you!"

"You're lucky I'm not throwing you out on the street, you pervert!" snapped Umi bristling as she threw the covers around herself. "And stop addressing me so casually!"

Honoka grumbled but didn't complain further as she went to brush her teeth like a good girl. Umi leaned back on the headboard and sighed. Honoka gave Umi's life a certain energy that, while Umi couldn't say she loved, she could at least appreciate. But the ginger's perversions were far too shameless.

Just then, a bright portal appeared in the bedroom, startling her. Out walked a second succubus, striding with serenity and grace in every step.

"Good evening, my destined one!" she greeted, eyes shining brightly with a loving gaze.

Umi groaned aloud. "You've got to be kidding me. Another one?"

"Hmm?" asked Kotori with a head tilt. "What do you mean another one?"

Just then, Honoka came out of the bathroom. "Kotori?!"

"Honoka?!"

* * *

 **Both Timelines**

"And that," concluded Umi several days later, "Is how I ended up living with two succubi that want to get in my pants." The blunette downed a glass of sake as Eli hummed contemplatively across the table.

"Harasho," Eli said unhelpfully. "Both of them?"

Umi shrugged. "While I managed to teach Honoka some restraint, Kotori seems to have picked up the slack and then some. It's like a second job just to protect my purity." She sighed. "And then a couple days ago they started having random makeout sessions to tempt me to join them. It's actually kind of working..."

"I'm sorry to hear about your predicament, but why come to me for advice?" asked the blonde.

Umi gave a very pointed look to the purple-haired, pale-skinned, twin-horned demoness clinging to Eli's arm. "Don't mind me," said Nozomi innocently as her tail played with Eli's hair, "I'm just here for Elichi."

"And we're just here for Umi!" chorused Honoka and Kotori as they clung to the blunette.

Eli sighed. "It seems like we'll never be rid of our demons, will we?"

"No," agreed Umi, "It seems not."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way!" chorused the demons.

* * *

 **Omake:**

 _Location – Department of Succubus Affairs, Seventh Circle of Hell  
_

"Oh shit!" cried Nico as she burst into the office, startling Maki. "We have a problem! A seriously big problem!"

"Wha-? Nico calm down!" said Maki, "What's going on?"

Nico slammed her little fists down on Maki's desk. "We sent two succubi to the same destined one!" she reported.

Maki stared. "…So?"

"'So?' **_SO?!_** Don't you have any idea what this means?!"

Maki hesitantly glanced over a few spreadsheets she had open. "…The numbers don't add up?" she ventured.

"Exactly!"

The two stared at each other for several seconds. "…Nico, I fail to see what's so bad about that. This is easily explainable."

"Don't you remember the last time something like this happened?!" exclaimed Nico, "The Chief went all _washi washi_ on our asses!"

"…What's that?" asked Maki, clueless.

Nico blinked. "Right," she said, "That was before you came on. Poor Hanayo…" Nico sighed wistfully, "I can still hear her shouting 'Save Me!' like it was yesterday…" If Nico wasn't being so self-absorbed at the moment, she would have remembered that that had indeed occurred yesterday when Hanayo's werecat colleague started feeling her up.

"Um…"

"Okay, we can fix this," said Nico as she calmed herself. "We have one more succubus going out this quarter, right?"

"Yeah," confirmed Maki.

"Good. Give me the list of humans."

 _Later…_

"What do you mean I have **two** destined ones?" asked an irate Erena. She glanced over the dossiers. "Great," she snapped in annoyance, "A princess doll and a giant forehead."

 _Alternatively…_

" **Two** destined ones?!" wondered Mari aloud, reading through their files. "A scuba diver and an idol fan... And they're childhood friends?" She donned a cat smile as she hummed mischievously. "This should be fun…"

 _Alternatively…_

"Eh? I have… two?" Bright eyes blinked in momentary confusion, as she looked over the two dockets. "Estranged childhood friends, one with a verbal tic and one with a demon fetish…" The angelic little succubus nodded in determination. "I understand! I'll do my Rubesty!"

 _Alternatively…_

"Yousoro!" exclaimed You, jumping for joy at the thought of being romantically involved with her best friend (and some piano chick or something, You didn't pay much attention to her, but she looked friendly enough). "I get to be with Chika, and with destiny's blessing too!" she cheered. "I can already tell this is going to go a lot better than the walrus costume!"

* * *

 **AN: After watching Love Live Sunshine, I have concluded that Aqours can only be shipped in OT3s.  
**


End file.
